<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Blink of an Eye by brilliantcastiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378693">In The Blink of an Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantcastiel/pseuds/brilliantcastiel'>brilliantcastiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader Insert, Reader is from our world, Time Travel, Weeping Angels - Freeform, season 12, slight AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantcastiel/pseuds/brilliantcastiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a die hard Doctor Who fan, anything can happen – including the fact that the Weeping Angel you had for your laptop wallpaper is now standing in your room, waiting to zap you away. You never expected yourself to end up where you do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master (Dhawan)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Blink of an Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You should've known that it could happen. One second, you were staring at your wallpaper- a Weeping Angel from your favorite TV show; Doctor Who.- and blinked. In that moment the weeping angel from your wallpaper had vanished, and when you looked up, there it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let out a scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like what the absolute fuck? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t look at the eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The image of an angel, becomes an angel. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t blink. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like, seriously, don’t blink. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, to all you years of being a Whovian you knew that you were to not blink. At least, until you could figure out your thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You held your gaze steady, making sure to steer clear of the Angel’s eyes. Inside you was panicking. You were absolutely terrified. you knew that this would end terribly. Most likely with you ending up back in time. Chances are, you would shift across dimensions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, 1, 2, 3. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you blinked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Traveling through time and space without a capsule, was absolutely terrifying. you could feel it pulling on your body, and it was almost like it had been waiting for you. Time had no meaning in that time, and you wouldn't be able to tell you how long you had been in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within anotyourblink of your eyes, you felt herself falling onto something hard, your mind disoriented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where were you? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When were you? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus fuck.” you groaned out, slowly starting to raise yourself up to a sitting position, your head starting to hurt. What you didn’t expect to see, were people that looked like the Thirteenth Doctor and the most recent regeneration of the Master. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah fuck. Not this.” you groaned. You at least knew when and where you were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe there's been a misunderstanding. Can we talk about this? You've always struck me as such reasonable people.” you watched as The Doctor ran off, and knew it was only a matter of time before the Nazi’s found him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he noticed the female sitting on the floor. A sneer forming on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I can explain and I will in like two minutes but you need to come with me. It might save your life. you could now feel something in the back pocket of your pants and pulled whatever it was out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A vortex manipulator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank god.” you whispered, and all but tossed it over to man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only one out of both of us who knows how to use it,” From your point you could hear footsteps running up the stairs. They had only seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a couple presses of some buttons, and him reaching to grab your wrist, they were sent traveling through the vortex once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the complicated thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Trying to make sure you didn’t sound insane as you tried to explain herself to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is a lot cuter in person</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they landed again, You were able to keep yourself upright this time. you could see that they were in some sort of room, and by the looks of it, some time in the late 2010s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Was spoken towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m from the future. Well, to be more specific, a parallel dimension.”  you started to pace,a nervous habit that you had. your hand went up to your hair. How were you supposed to explain all of this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where I’m from, all this is just a show, that’s all it is. A show about the Doctor and how they save the universe from danger.” your lips quirked up in the smile you always got whenever you talked about the show. “Somehow, a weeping angel managed to get placed into my bedroom, and I was sent back in time, hence why I was on the tower when you two were.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, eyes wide and wild. “And I should believe you?” His lips curled into a sneer once more. Surely the stupid ape was tricking him.  “How do I know this isn’t something that The Doctor put you up to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you raised an eyebrow at him. “Would you really send me to save you? At least, at this point in time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The show,” you went on. “Basically explains your life, and more than not you often show up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything. Well, almost everything.” you shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you know about Gallifrey then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I know what all is going to happen from this point out. I know who the timeless child is and why your lives are built on a lie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you understand why I did it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a decent reason.” You spoke, a soft smile on your face. “And I know what you need to go and do what you need to do now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers went to the manipulator, a wide grin on his face. “Where can I take you, since you know, you can’t get back to where you’re originally from.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere but here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>END PART ONE. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>